Khôltar
| demonym = Khôltan | population = | races = Humans , dwarves, gnomes, halflings | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Lumber, iron, ale and spirits, food | exports = Metalwork, ironmongery | currency = | comrefs = | government = Ruling lord with a council of lords | rulertype = Belarkh | ruler = Enklaevur Rostigror in 1373 DR | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = Belarkh | legislature = Onsruur | judiciary = Malgart | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = 316 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = 1385 DR | end event = Swallowed by the Underchasm caused by the Spellplague | end date = 1385 DR | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 7,600 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = 7,643 | popyear2 = 1373 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Khôltar was a small city on the edge of the Great Rift in south Faerûn. It was known as the Iron City because of its high walls covered in iron. Founded in the Year of the Vibrant Land, 316 DR, the city existed for over a thousand years until it was destroyed by the collapse of the Underchasm caused by the Spellplague in the Year of Blue Fire, 1385 DR. Geography The city sat on the western edge of the Great Rift in south Faerûn. It was connected by the Dunsel Trail to Eartheart on the Trader's Way about 90 miles (145 kilometers) to the southeast and to Shaarmid on the Golden Road about 500 miles (800 kilometers) to the west. Description Khôltar was surrounded on three sides (north, west, and south) by a double wall erected in a ragged pattern of jutting points and concave angles. The walls were roughly thirty feet (nine meters) apart and topped out at over a hundred feet (thirty meters) tall in most segments, with the inner wall a few steps higher than the outer wall. These barriers were made of large stone blocks and the external face of the outer wall was covered in huge sheets of iron laid out like overlapping shingles and bolted to the underlying stone. This iron cladding gave Khôltar its moniker of the Iron City. Rust washing down the wall, despite regular treatments with oil and tar, gave the city its color, at least as viewed from the outside. The city had three entrances that passed through the towering walls. These heavily defended gates each had a unique design carved above the inside arch depicting some aspect of Khôltar's history. The northern gate, called Handrornlar after a human smith that led the defense against Shaaryan raids in the city's early years, was adorned with large carvings of dwarves wielding pickaxes, hammers, and waraxes. The western gate, called Dubrinlar after the last Shieldlord (governor) before Khôltar was granted its autonomy from the dwarves of the Deep Realm, sported carvings of human smiths and other crafters each standing over a cache of coins. In one hand, they are holding the tools of their trades, and the other is open, palm up, waiting to receive payment for their work. The southern gate, called Farrgaunlar after the person who built it, was decorated with a somewhat gruesome scene of desert nomads on rampant horses, all being skewered by spears in the Iron City design. Inside the walls, space was at a premium and most structures were solid keeps of stone, cylindrical or rectangular, between five and nine stories tall, with very few structures below three stories high. Cellars were quite common but kept simple due to the large footings and anchored buttresses required for the high towers. Many of these towers had a very utilitarian design, with little if any decoration, and the owner of a smaller one would refer to it as "my fist", while larger structures were known as "greatfists". Affluent families tended to show off their wealth by building larger and taller towers, or purchasing a neighboring keep and connecting it to their own by high, swaying bridges. The truly rich elite (including all members of the Onsruur), having built as high as they dared or reached the limit of their space, decided to go in the opposite direction and created smaller, ornately designed mansions, either as a replacement for their huge towers or as an adjunct. These klathlaaedin,Elminster speculated the origin of this word was from the name of an early builder of this style named something like Klath, and "laaeder", an old local word for "made by". as they were known, were ostentatiously sculpted and adorned with all manner of architectural embellishments: balconies, bay windows, turrets, domes, courtyards, conservatories with glass roofs, statuary, and oversized chimneys carved to resemble the heads and necks of dragons and other fantastic beasts. Infrastructure The streets of Khôltar were paved with cobblestone and there were three main thoroughfares, each three times as wide as the lesser streets, that connected the three gates, forming a great triangle. The North Way connected Farrgaunlar in the south with Handrornlar in the north. Running from Handrornlar southwest to Dubrinlar was Orntathtar Way, and from Dubrinlar southeast back to Farrgaunlar was Hael Way. Outside the walls, the Dunsel Trail made a ring-shaped bypass that connected to all three gates. Water for the city came from an aquifer deep below the city, extending out to the north and west, called Lake Drooud by the surface dwellers and Thauloch by the dwarves of the Great Rift who also drew from it. Steam-powered pumps pulled the water up to a shallow reservoir that was accessible by the populace, most of whom had or shared mule-driven pumps to bring it the rest of the way into buildings where it was stored in cisterns on the upper floors. Internal plumbing and gravity then distributed the water to lower floors. Waste water of all sorts (forge, bath, cooking, laundry, stable, toilet, etc.) was poured into the streets where it sluiced down open channels to corners of the city that acted as catch basins. There, climbers on the lowest rung of Khôltar society shoveled the muck into hopper wagons and carted it out of the city a half-day's rumble to the southwest (the most likely direction of downwind) and dumped it. Solid waste that was too heavy for sluicing, such as the jagged, impure by-products of forge work called spelter, broken furniture, broken glass, food waste, the bodies of those who died in penury, and the occasional murder victim, were often thrown over the wall into the trench between the walls and left there to rot. Waste heat was captured and reused as much as practical considerations allowed. Forges and cooking hearths were often fitted with a shield made of welded metal bars that conducted heat away to be used to heat water, dry clothes, or warm crockery. Atmosphere Needless to say, the city had a stench all its own. From the constant forge smoke to the open sewers to the garbage between the walls, it was difficult to find any clear air in the Iron City. Greenery was scarce too, except for gardens cultivated on rooftops to provide herbs, vegetables on vines (because of limited space), and rarely, flowers. Soot, however, was pervasive and settled on everything that didn't move and clung desperately to everything that did. The din from round-the-clock forge work (hammering, hissing, filing, and the accompanying shouting) formed a constant background to the hustle and bustle of wagon traffic on streets that cut through canyons of stone edifices, echoing with the sounds of crafting and commerce. Market stalls were not allowed on the streets of Khôltar, only vendors with wheeled carts that could be easily moved when directed by the garthraun (local police) were allowed to set up shop outside a building. Nighttime in the city was almost as busy—the skyline was lit by the fires of many forges and traffic was guided by burning braziers set high on the walls of buildings that lined the streets. The flames and the smoke gave the city a warm glow. Government & Politics Khôltar was ostensibly governed by the Belarkh—the elected chairman of the Onsruur, or lord's council—who was typically a highly respected crafter or war hero. However, only the Onsruur could nominate candidates for Belarkh and they chose individuals that could be controlled or convinced to speak their words and do their bidding. Any Belarkh that became too independent or had delusions of grandeur was eventually removed from office by being poisoned, by suffering a "forge accident," or by some other surreptitious means that gave them plausible deniability. As of 1372 DR, the Belarkh of the Iron City was Enklaevur Rostigror. The Onsruur was a council made up of representatives from the twenty oldest, most wealthy human families in Khôltar. These same dynastic families had been on the council for hundreds of years and were not interested in letting anyone else into their ranks. This governing body set tax policy and passed laws when a need arose, but the fundamental rules of society had not changed much since they were codified by a councilor named Onsruur (and therefore known as the Decrees of Onsruur) in the Year of the Wyvernfall, 512 DR. The laws, as enforced by the garthraun, could be fairly summed up as "don't interfere with business". Stealing by theft or swindle, disrupting supply chains, taking hostages, etc., were illegal as expected in a reasonably civilized place. Murderers were killed immediately if there was sufficient evidence or enough witnesses. All other crimes that resulted in arrest were brought before the malgart (judges) for trial. Other laws included an edict that no camping was allowed within sight of the city walls. Greenhorn travelers that didn't know better were forcefully told to move by garthraun patrols, and caravans that defied the custom were often used as targets for catapult or ballista training. Culture & Society The Iron City was a no-nonsense, business-oriented community that valued hard work and had little tolerance for laziness or any strife that had an economic impact. Thieves and swindlers were reviled, and citizens did not hesitate to take matters into their own hands (with iron bars, forge hammers, or fists) and explain to the garthraun later. The population was predominantly human with significant numbers of dwarves, gnomes, and halflings living and working together in a generally congenial and happy atmosphere. Competition existed, but was between individual tradesfolk and houses, not between races. However, the Onsruur had some members that were stridently pro-human/anti-dwarf and worked both overtly and covertly to prevent dwarves from gaining power or wealth in Khôltar; the gnomes and halflings were beneath their notice. Khôltans tended to believe their work ethic and quality ironmongery made them superior to all except the dwarves of the Great Rift, whom they usually treated with fawning subservience. Privately, Khôltans sullenly complained about dwarvish attitudes and wares, but they made a living selling items that were nearly as good for lower prices, and, in their heart of hearts, the few-thousand humans in the city felt the presence of more than a million dwarves living just outside their walls—an unseen nation that washed its hands of Khôltar centuries before. The hazards of hard work were part of life in Khôltar. There was no shame in having burns or scars, and developing a lung ailment was a risk worth taking. Substantial meals, drink, and sleep were all considered conducive to doing good work, but usually came after long hours of toil, halted only when bodily needs threatened to ruin the product. Crafters valued strength, durability, and efficiency above all else in their work, but a beautiful design was greatly appreciated as long as it did not detract from the "Khôltan Triad". The work ethic was so strong in this place that toiling until you died on the job was uncommon but not surprising. Cremation was the usual last rite for those with some gold in their estate, otherwise the final resting place was likely on the garbage heap between the walls. Those that retired before it was too late usually went west to Lapaliiya, Tashalar, or even Calimshan to enjoy life near the Shining Sea. Any business that catered to visiting outlanders, such as houses of welcome (inns), taverns, stables, inspection houses, etc., was called a "traal", and the word was often combined with other words in the local dialect. For example, Pauntraal was the duty house for the Farrgaunlar gate where visitors could pay their entry tax, exchange coinage, contact the garthraun, or get directions. Most houses of welcome had a large footprint, giving the rooms and suites plenty of space, but were only three or four stories tall and made of stone, with a rare few reaching five or more floors above street level. A typical establishment had indoor or covered storage for carriages, mounts, wagons, and draft animals that was quite secure. Water for bathing, soaking, and washing the soot off was plentiful and hot, both in private room tubs and in bath lounges for guests, partitioned into male-only, female-only, and mixed chambers (very popular for doing business in a casual setting, if one was not overly concerned about privacy). The food was not commonly a selling point for most inns, but there were exceptions. The locals typically worked long hours, snacking on omelettes, bars of hardcheese, or greasy panbreads made with stock-seasoned, fried or boiled vegetables, washed down with beer. When they finally put their tools down, they tended to gorge themselves and were always looking for new flavors to spice up the same old fare that was mundanely seasoned with hot mustards, sauces, or melted cheeses. When a chef hit upon an exotic new dish that caused a sensation, he or she had to produce huge quantities very quickly or miss out on a bonanza. These crazes bounced around the city, creating many fleeting fans and a few steadfast devotees. Because of this, it was fairly common for a Khôltan to visit half a dozen different luthdren (restaurants) and blurdren (food counters)Luthdren usually had servers and plenty of table and chairs for feasting, while blurdren typically handed food over the counter or through a window to people in a hurry to be somewhere else. and get one item of food or drink from each, consuming it before strolling to the next stop. The Iron City produced many types of weapons and did not have any restrictions about carrying them on the streets (as long as violence was not instigated). Visitors displaying weapons were more likely to draw the attention of vendors wanting to sell them upgrades. Houses of welcome usually had lockboxes in each room and/or a vault in which, for a small fee, guests could store their weapons and valuables. A typical lockbox was a large, very heavy coffer with a sturdy lock that was chained to iron rings set in stone. Trade Khôltar imported large quantities of food and drink that was supplemented with what they could grow on their rooftops. One particular drink, amberfire, was imported from Three Swords and was often rebottled by the locals with added secret ingredients that they claimed made it better than any other variety. A constant stream of lumber flowed into the city to feed the forges that worked the iron (and more valuable metals they bought from the dwarves of the Great Rift) into the primary export: ironmongery. The implements produced in the Iron City included: blandreths (a cook pot with three legs to hold it above a fire), bowls, brackets, buckles, cauldrons, chains, funnels, hasps, hinges, ladles, rings, pipes, scoops, sieves, spikes, weapons, and whisks. Defenses History Rumors & Legends Notable Locations Some of the interesting places in Khôltar, as of the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR: Inns & Taverns ; Harth Trithketh's House of Welcome : Luxury accommodations tailored to gnomes, halflings, dwarves, and humans. ; Phlambror's : A dwarf-owned and dwarf-focused tavern. Organizations Notable Inhabitants Some of the colorful inhabitants of Khôltar: * Harth Trithketh: Owner/operator of Harth Trithketh's House of Welcome. Appendix See Also Notes Appearances Gallery External Links References